Alternate X
by ryn2o01
Summary: An alternate reality tale of everyone's favorite mutants.


**Alternate X #0 **

Mankind has been constantly evolving over the course of thousands of years. In today's world mankind has jumped into the next wave of humanity…mutants as they have been labeled. However these individuals have been persecuted against for years. They have lived in fear, some afraid to go out into the sunlight because their mutations are impossible to hide from the general public. Recently the mutant population has skyrocketed so much that the United States Government has decided that it's time that each mutant should be registered.

A few individuals have decided to take a stand against the registration of mutants. They believed that a person shouldn't be licensed to be a mutant and be treated like a science experiment. One of the most outspoken against this was Cassandra Xavier, a politician who was against the mutant registration act. She had been considered the front runner for a Presidential nomination, but when she came out in opposition of the registration act she was cast aside in favor of someone who had the same views as their political party. She decided to organize a mutant march on the Capitol building, to prove to everyone that mutants can coexist and not be feared.

Cassandra stood on the steps of the Capitol building reading over her notes before her speech. She looked out from behind a curtain and saw thousands of mutants had gathered peacefully in a show of unity.

"It's time." A well dressed aid said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Nathaniel. I've never been so nervous in my life." She said patting his hand, as she slid her speech in her pocket.

"Don't worry nothing will go wrong." Nathaniel said as he walked back over behind a television monitor.

Cassandra took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage. The roar of the crowed was deafening as she stepped on stage. She waved to the crowed and saw protesters on the outskirts of the gathering. She gained her composer and stepped in front of the podium.

"Today marks the beginning of a new day." She paused as her voice echoed through the speakers. "Evolution is defined as being a change over the course of thousands of years. Well those thousands of years have passed and humanity has changed once again. We once started out at apes, then to cavemen, to homo-sapiens and now we have grown into what you see before you today. Many people are afraid of change. That is why the government has decided to go forward with the Mutant Registration Act. Well today we are here to prove them wrong. As they all can see today we have all gathered here peacefully and have shown that we are not something to be fear, but to be embraced as to what the future holds."

The crowed erupted in applause. Cassandra looked back at Nathaniel with a smile. Nathaniel turned his back and began walking away. She looked baffled for a second and then turned back to address the crowd. Just then multiple shots rang out in the crowd. The crowd panicked. The line of police that had been stationed in between the mutants and the protesters broke. The mutants began making their way towards protesters and the protesters began fighting back. A mass hysteria had broken loose in front of the Capitol building and all of it on live television. They saw mutants and humans fighting amongst one another.

One image that stood out to the American public was of a teenage girl standing in the middle looking frantically around calling out for her parents. A crowd of protestors grouped around her and tried to grab a hold of her but their hands but they would just go right through her. She then sprinted for an opening but a protester jumped out blocking her way. She didn't hesitate and ran straight towards him and phased through and out of danger.

The TV cameras panned back to the podium, the American public saw Cassandra lying on the Capitol steps with a knife sticking from her chest, with a ribbon, that said "Mutant superiority".

--

The riot quickly spread throughout Washington D.C. For hours the riot spiraled out of control, until finally someone stepped in to police the situation. In the sky it looked to be a squadron of fighter planes heading towards Washington to help. But when the crowd looked up they saw something they would have never imagined, giant hulking robots. About three of them landed right outside the Washington Monument. They stood silent for a second, Weapon X scrolled down their arm. Then their eyes began to glow a bright red and they spoke.

_"Sentinels activated. Awaiting commands."_ They said in unison. A group of individuals walked out from behind the Sentinels dressed in uniform. A woman in white walked forward and spoke.

"Sequence 88." She said and the Sentinels made their way towards the crowd.

A group of mutants stood outside a church trying to get in. A mob of protesters had been chasing them down. They tried knocking the doors down but the protesters tracked them down. They began throwing anything they could at the mutants.

"Muties! You deserve to die; you'll never be accepted in this world." One protestor cried out as he hurled a rock at the cowering mutants.

Just then a Sentinel landed behind the protestors. _"Targets acquired. Initiating termination sequence 88."_ The protestors stopped and looked in amazement at the huge robot.

"You're going to get it now muties." The protestor said not realizing a dark shadow growing larger beneath him. A large thud was heard through the street with the mutants still huddled in front of the church door. They had just seen the large robot crush the protestors. "Targets exterminated." The mutants watched in amazement as it flew off into the sky.

--

In front of the Capitol building a protestor was beating one mutant almost unconscious. She had been trampled in the stampede after the gunshots were fired. Her hair covered her face with a streak of white tucked behind her ear, she was barely moving. The man picked up and lead pipe and began to take a swing when a shadow appeared from behind. The man was hesitant to turn around, and then he heard something he'd never forget.

_SNIKT_

_**To be continued in X-Men #1**_


End file.
